


"Oh No, There's Only One Bed"

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, I'm sorry but Suki died young in this fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: Zuko and Sokka honestly didn't want to go on the business trip together. Especially after Sokka had to go to the funeral for his best friend Suki. Especially after Zuko had revealed that he was the son of a good-for-nothing CEO of an oil company. They're polar opposites, pushing away from each other with scathing words and hateful stares. This business is only a recipe for disaster, nothing good can come out of this.But maybe a hotel stay can change that.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943566
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	"Oh No, There's Only One Bed"

"I can't believe you." Sokka cut in. He was standing, arms crossed, eyes narrowed at his good-for-nothing sister. Katara wasn't backing down, hand on her hip as she frowned at her brother.

"You have to," She insisted. "It's for the good of the company, you're the smartest guy and basically the only one who can understand what the technical stuff means," Katara stressed.

Sokka groaned. "Yeah, but with _him_?!"

Katara sighed. "You know why. He's the only one so far that you have been able to actually listen to. The people there want to see a familiar face, Zuko is the perfect candidate."

"But I hate him!" Sokka exclaimed.

Katara exhaled, eyes closed. "Sokka, believe me, I wouldn't want that to happen either, but they wanted him. It's for the good of the business, I'm sorry."

Sokka took a deep breath. "Katara, you know it's hard. With Suki... gone, I don't want to do it."

"But you have to. She's affected me too, I don't want to go on but I know I have to. I'm doing it for her." Katara's shoulders shook as her voice broke. Sokka couldn't help it, his baby sister was sad, who was he to stay mad at her?

"Aw, come 'ere." He pulled her closer. "I'll do it. I won't like it, but I'll do it."

If only he knew how that would change his life.

-

Zuko was an awkward guy, nothing that would make Sokka ever expect that he would either a) work at a hydraulics company, or b) be the son of an oil CEO. A CEO who was pushing to drill oil in sacred spaces, or dangerous ones to the environment. His name was often a curse, no one wanted that guy around, but Zuko wasn't as bad. Still a jerk but at least he wasn't a land-destroying jerk. He was standing, waiting for Sokka with a suitcase, standing way too straight than necessary. 

"Zuko." Sokka greeted scathingly, not bothering to hide his disdain. Zuko's one good eye narrowed at Sokka. There was the jerk he knew.

"Sokka." Zuko snapped back.

Sokka exhaled. _Remember, this is for Katara._ Sokka repeated as a mantra. "Let's get this over. We can be civil for one trip." But, since Sokka wasn't going to let Mr. Big Oil Son get off easy, he added, "Unless you can't."

Zuko scowled. "I think it is rather _you_ who can't do that."

Sokka bristled but didn't give Zuko the satisfaction of his response. For a moment, they locked eyes, steel and sun against a riled stormy sea. Zuko broke first, turning away to check the time on his phone. Sokka huffed, opening his phone to distract himself from the blood-boiling The taxi should be arriving soon. Hopefully.

It did not arrive on time as it should have. _Apparently_ , they had gone to the literal other side of the city to a similarly-named company. Stupid Katara and her inability to come up with creative names.

So they both stood for almost thirty minutes, acting like the other didn't exist. Sokka occasionally glanced at Zuko, checking if he had changed his position or was staring back. He wasn't.

Finally, the taxi they had been waiting for. They both shoved themselves in the back seat, both staying as far away from the other as physically possible. Sokka looked out of the window, watching the blurred shapes of the streets and buildings flash by. A quick look at Zuko told Sokka that he was on his phone again. Pretentious ass.

The drive felt almost worse than the wait.

-

Fuck. Oh fuck. "Oh no," Sokka groaned. Zuko frowned.

"What?"

"There's only one bed." Sokka moved around the room, as if another bed would magically appear.

"Well, there's only one solution to that." Zuko said from behind Sokka. "This bed ain't big enough for the two of us." A sound like a loaded gun-

_BANG!_

"Fuck you, asshole." Sokka felt himself slump to the ground before blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> "But maybe a hotel stay can change that"  
> Zuko: or maybe not >:(


End file.
